transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Whatever Happened To Whirligig?
Summary: After being kidnapped by the Junkions, Whirligig is rescued in a rather... anti climatic fashion. JFX A large, flat, open space is surrounded by crudely constructed control towers, bunkers, hangars, and a passenger terminal. A quick glance around JFX Interplanetary Spaceport - named in honor of the Autobot-turned-Junkion who once led the faction - is enough to make anyone wonder how this species ever developed spaceflight. A collection of shuttles, Junkion and otherwise, litter the landing pad. Over the gates of the spaceport rests a monumental, roughly-hewn piece of grey translucent glass; a placard underneath bears an engraved image of Unicron's floating head, and this inscription: "Remember, don't play with Junkion Spacecraft: they'll put your eye out! Mosaic stiffens a bit and a dual barrelled gun falls into her hand. With a click, one of the barrels falls into place. "Subject...Whirligig. Located." Mosaic says, "This is Mosaic. Subject: Whirligig. Subject Located." Mosaic says, "Whirligig...are you here of your own volition?" Whirligig was just sort of exploring, really. She's been looking around. Just sort of... getting a feel of the lace. And--... oh, hey! Someone's here! The engineer looks like she's just been putting random things together to keep herself occupied, but... hey. At least she looks like she hasn't been affected by the juice. She blinks a few times at Mosaic, not quite recognizing the face, then shakes her head. "Um... well, no... I sorta had a big sack thrown over my head. Next thing I know, I'm on a planet of junk not really knowing /what's/ going on." Mosaic lowers her gun to her side. "Confirmed." She takes a step toward the engineer-bot and opens her arms wide in a show of non-aggression. "You should come back to earth. Many are worried about what befell you." A panel opens in her arm and she clicks a button. "I was sent to find you. My name is Mosaic." "I've been worried about me too, to be honest," Whirligig admits, placing a hand against her chestplate. "They just sorta dropped me, told me I was free to go anywhere I pleased save one, then ambled off. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if anyone could find /anything/ in all this junk..." She shakes her head, then smiles. "Trust me. I'd much rather be home working on a cure for that Juice than here. Though... observing the Junkions up-close like this /has/ helped..." Mosaic nods and clicks another button on her arm. "So, you're saying that they brought you here to cure them? Whirligig shakes her head. "That I don't know. I don't even know why they grabbed me. They had Metroplex's transformation cog... which is still here, /somewhere/. No, they don't /want/ to be cured." Mosaic seems surprised by that. "They DONT want to be cured?" She lifts her gun again, almost by reflex. "Have you seen the cog? do you know where it is?:" Whirligig blinks, putting her hands up immediately, optics bright. "I have /no/ idea! They have a construction site, though... it's probably there. That's the only part of the planet they won't let me near." Mosaic seems surprised by that. "They DONT want to be cured?" She lifts her gun again, almost by reflex. "Have you seen the cog? do you know where it is?" Mosaic hmms Mosaic motions toward the shuttle. "It is my recommendation that you head back to earth. I will scout the area to see if I can find the cog, and will follow on another shuttle shortly." Whirligig makes a slight face, then shakes her head. "I can't pilot a shuttle. Yes, I /know/ I'm an Osprey, and yes, I /know/ I can fly, but I can't /pilot/. Besides... this is sort of a great opportunity... just seeing how the Junkions react to the Juice like this is great for my research on a potential cure." She pauses, then taps her chin thoughtfully. "...though I guess I can't actually /work/ on a cure unless I'm /home/..." Mosaic folds her arms. "Take the information you know to Earth and explain. Once you've been debriefed, perhaps it can be arranged for you to come back here - on your own accord. Right now, I have a mission, and that mission is to see you safely home. There is an automatically piloted shuttle that can be called in that terminal. After a moment, the engineer gives a slight nod. "Right, right." She gives a little bit of a sigh, her hands on her hip plates. Really, Whirligig is super-curious, but... well, she can't argue with reason. She's probably worried enough people, and she doesn't want to cause any more trouble. "I'll do that, then." Giving her propellers a quick spin, she turns to head toward the shuttle. She wasn't harmed by the Junkions at all, really... and they were quite hospitable while she was here. Which gives her all the more motive to find a way to help them break away from that awful juice. Mosaic lowers her gun. "The Junkions are our allies. We will not abandon them to this...addiction. I will push to have us return to gather more data. I promise." She looks around the dock. "By the lack of panic at my arrival, I take you at your word." Now, come. We can return later. Whirligig nods, giving a long gaze around at the planet of Junk, her propellers spinning again. She really doesn't like just leaving the place like this. "Okay. I've got my research back at the city, anyway... what I saw here should be helpful all the same." Twitching her oversized wings, she gets into the shuttle in preparation to head home. As an afterthought, she glances back out. "Are you sure you'll follow? You don't wanna come now?" Whirligig is... alive! And her radio seems to be working fine. How, at this distance, is ridiculously uncertain, so we won't question it. "Guys? Hey! Can someone tell me how they're acting? I'd like to log it in my research once I'm back!" Mosaic says, "This is Mosaic. I have Whirligig with me. We are returning to Earth." Mosaic says, "This is Mosaic. Confirmation. Whirligig and I are leaving Junk space as we speak. WIll report in again once we land" Kup says, "Good work, lad." Whirligig says, "Feels like I've been gone a lot longer than I have been..." Mosaic says, "Whirligig and I have arrived at Autobot City." Kup says, "Time dilation technology? Virtual compression?"